Television play services, for example, a cable television service and an Internet protocol television (Internet Protocol Television, IPTV for short) service, have become important services for enabling telecommunication operators to be transformed to comprehensive information service providers. As a display terminal of a television play service, a set-top box is an important constituent part of a television play service solution. Because the set-top box needs to support more and more applications, so that a platform system of the set-top box becomes more and more complex, time spent in an initialization (including initialization of an operating system, initialization of middle software, and loading of platform application software) process of the platform system of the set-top box becomes longer and longer.
However, a television play service cannot be performed by the set-top box in the initialization process of the set-top box, and the set-top box can perform the television play service by using the platform system only after the initialization of the set-top box is completed, thereby causing reduction of playing efficiency of the set-top box.